


My Poem for International Lesbian Day, October 8th, 2017

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbianism, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: It's depressing





	My Poem for International Lesbian Day, October 8th, 2017

one day i’m gonna kiss a girl in the rain

and everything will be present and real

will it be in a cold wind, eyes stinging and tears ready to freeze?

will it be a humid storm, the fog thick enough to hide us?

will it always be my own reflection?

will I never meet another so desperate?

To imagine myself, gray and weary

kissing that mirror again

and again

the only girl that can never leave me

its a nightmare

no

NO!

I will find someone real

she will be real

and different

and we will kiss in the rain

perhaps surrounded by leaves and puddles and the smell of urban runoff

maybe it will happen in a bus shelter during a storm

maybe I’ll meet her eyes

maybe

but maybe is enough for me

maybe doesn’t mean never

maybe is my lifeline

maybe

maybe.


End file.
